Little Sister
Little Sisters are young girls (voiced by Juliet Landau, who also voices Eva Tate in BioShock 2), appearing to be 7–10 years old, who have been genetically altered and mentally conditioned to reclaim ADAM from the dead. Little Sisters are almost always accompanied by a Big Daddy. They are completely immune to damage and have no offensive attacks. Attacking them, however, will incur the wrath of their Big Daddy protector. After defeating their guardian, Jack has a choice of harvesting or rescuing the Little Sister. Harvesting kills the child but gives 160 ADAM. Rescuing them yields only 80 ADAM but earns the thanks of Tenenbaum in the form of a gift for every three rescues. The gift is 200 ADAM and some combination of advanced ammo, special Plasmids, multiple first aid kits or EVE hypos, left inside a teddy bear near a Gatherer's Garden, meaning for every 3 Little Sisters the difference is only 40 ADAM between harvesting and rescuing them. A Little Sister follows a simple routine. A Big Daddy will pound on a nearby Little Sister Vent, calling to a Little Sister to come out. After the little sister comes out, the Big Daddy follows her around, to "Angels" which are actually corpses. The little sister will take the ADAM out of the corpse via hypodermic needle, then swallows it. The Slug that is inside of the little sister, will process it, and seperate the ADAM from the other things, such as blood and tissue. Until she does this, the ADAM is kept inside of the needle, which is the red liquid in the needle, though ADAM is actually green, it is red due to blood and tissue. The game's ending depends solely on the decision to save or harvest the Little Sisters. You can read about the endings in the Storyline section. The antagonist of BioShock 2 is a grown up Little Sister that has taken on the mantle of the Big Sister. Origins ADAM is excreted by a sea slug found near Rapture. However, the sea slug did not naturally produce ADAM in large enough quantities for serious research and exploitation. Bridgette Tenenbaum developed a procedure whereby a sea slug was implanted in a host's stomach. After the host fed, inducing regurgitation yielded up to 30 times the amount of usable ADAM. Female children were found to be the only viable hosts. After implantation, they were known as Little Sisters. Frank Fontaine used his Little Sister's Orphanage in Apollo Square as a front to obtain a supply of hosts for Tenenbaum. When that failed, Ryan's men took the little girls promising they would become the salvation of Rapture. Naturally, he told them nothing about the process through which that would occur. Although Tenenbaum hoped to keep the children in a vegetative state, they had to be fully functional in order to produce ADAM. They still maintained many of the ordinary characteristics of children: laughing, playing, smiling, singing. However, the implanted sea slug gave them a physical drive to feed on the dead. Naturally, the children were resistant to this impulse. Dr. Suchong was able to mentally condition the children to have a neurological impulse to feed and made them associate the bodies of dead splicers as "angels" to make the process more appealing for the girls. With a physical and neurological drive in place, the Little Sisters now eagerly pursued harvesting of ADAM in Rapture. The ADAM coursing through their bodies made them virtually indestructible. However, they still had the stature and strength of small girls. They would be a constant target for abduction and exploitation. Dr. Suchong conceived of partnering each Little Sister with a Big Daddy, a heavily spliced human grafted into an armored diving suit. A pheromone produced by the Big Daddy attracted the Little Sisters, and its counterpart produced by the Little Sisters drove the Big Daddies to defend them with their lives. The Little Sisters, because of the pheromone, are strongly attached to the Big Daddies, affectionately calling them "Mister Bubbles" or "Mister B". When a Big Daddy is killed, its Little Sisters will stop whatever they're doing and mourn its death. Interestingly, as shown in recent trailers for BioShock 2, when the player (a Big Daddy) comes across a Little Sister, she stalls for a few seconds then replies "Mister... Mister B? It's you, you're all better again!" This suggests that the Little Sisters are not assigned or attached to any one particular Big Daddy, but attracted to them as a whole; they may not even be aware that there are multiple Big Daddies, and may think of them as a singular "Mister B". Removal of the sea slug from the host under normal circumstances is fatal. Although the host does not die immediately, it was likened to taking a patient off life support: their demise was inevitable. In a forced removal, a large amount of ADAM could still be obtained from the sea slug. However, Tenenbaum's constant contact with the Little Sisters and their unsuppressed childlike behavior eventually caused her to seek a way to safely remove the sea slug. In time, she was able to devise a plasmid to accomplish just that. However, the plasmid could not reverse the mental conditioning: only time could accomplish that. Tenenbaum then established a safe house for restored Little Sisters in the tunnels beneath Olympus Heights. The plasmid was given to Jack who then had the means to save any Little Sister he encountered. It is implied in the 'Sea of Dreams' trailer of Bioshock 2 that the ADAM slugs had a lasting effect on the former, rescued little sisters. As the girl seen, now confirmed to be the Big Sister, demonstates telekenetic abilities to make a sand castle representation of Rapture while looking out to the sea, which powers have aparently grown to a startling degree by the level of telekenetic prowess she demonstates while battling The First Big Daddy in recent trailers. Tactics Every 3 little sisters you harvest will grant you 480 ADAM (160 x 3), whilst every 3 you save will grant you 440 (80 x 3 + 200) plus many excellent Gene Tonics, and even the Plasmid Hypnotize Big Daddy. Harvesting represents the short-term solution: Not only will you end up with more ADAM than if you had saved the Little Sisters, but the first few levels of the game will be much easier to achieve. Saving, on the other hand, is a long-term investment. While it is harder to survive the first few levels with this path, it ultimately offers greater rewards. The Gene Tonics and Plasmids you receive are among the most powerful in the game and cannot be obtained otherwise. The ADAM gap between a Harvester and a Rescuer (280 ADAM in total) is also compensated by these bonuses. However, these rewards may or may not suit your playstyle (due to the benevolent nature of Dr. Tenenbaum, all of these rewards offer non-aggressive boons), so it is recommended to either look up the rewards individually or play the game as a Harvester first. This option is recommended for experienced players or for those who have already played the game. This strategy will also unlock the happiest ending in the game. Mixing both strategies is not excluded. By both harvesting and saving the Little Sisters you offer yourself a generous dose of ADAM with unique Plasmids and Gene Tonics to boot. Please note that you only get your rescue reward after saving three Little Sisters, so if you're feeling scrupulous do so in blocks of three so as to get that reward as quickly as possible. Also note that this strategy will never get you as much ADAM as a pro-Harvester, nor as many unique rewards as a pro-Rescuer. However, with efficient planning and harvest/rescue alternation you can combine the advantages of both paths, making your life easier during the first stages of the game while being able to use a Big Daddy as a bodyguard. This option can be taken by any type of gamer, regardless of their skill or experience level. This path will also offer you a unique ending to the game, similar to that of the Harvester ending but less miserable. In Bioshock 2, the tactics into gaining ADAM is very similar. Once you come across a little sister, you can either Harvest her, or Adopt her. It should be noted that little sisters rarely carry much ADAM when first meeting her. Instead you can put her on your shoulders and look for a body with ADAM in it. This will create attention from the splicers and will have to set perimeters in order to protect her. Once she has harvested the ADAM, you have 2 choices. Either send her to a Hidey Hole back to Tennenbaum or you can harvest her as she will contain a lot more ADAM. The little sister will always give you ADAM every time she harvests a splicer. Number of Little Sisters in each area - Bioshock There are a total of 21 Little Sisters which can be rescued or harvested, disregarding any extra Little Sisters which may appear as a result of glitches. If the player harvests all 21 of these Little Sisters, he or she will gain a total of 3360 ADAM throughout the game. If the player rescues all of the Little Sisters, and finds all of the gifts from Dr. Tenembaum, he or she will earn a total of 3080 ADAM. Accessing the start menu will reveal the number of Little Sisters in the player's current level, as well as their current status. * The Crash Site: 0 * Welcome to Rapture: 0 ** One Little Sister is seen briefly, but she cannot be rescued or harvested. * Medical Pavilion: 2 ** Only the second Little Sister is protected by a Big Daddy. * Neptune's Bounty: 3 ** An extra Little Sister can sometimes be found. See Extra Little Sister Bug. * Smuggler's Hideout: 0 * Arcadia: 2 * Farmer's Market: 1 * Fort Frolic: 3 ** An extra Little Sister can sometimes be found. See Extra Little Sister Bug. * Hephaestus: 3 * Olympus Heights: 2 * Apollo Square: 2 * Point Prometheus: 3 * Proving Grounds: 0 ** The Little Sister which you need to protect is not counted, because she cannot be rescued or harvested since she is no longer implanted with a slug. * The Endgame: 0 Video Little Sister Introduction xCKkElSkogE&fmt=18 Category:Enemies Category:Research Category:BioShock 2